Be My Lucky Star
by ioncefuckedallama
Summary: Hinata is a new student at a high school, and she begins the new experience meeting Sasuke and Gaara. Hopefully she can become great friends with them, and along the way some romance is in stored for her. [SasuHina, GaaHina-GaaraHina]


Be My Lucky Star! Chapter 1

The final bell rung, all classes would be starting now, but Hinata Hyuuga—new student—got lost inside the enormous school, and was now late on her first day! She sprinted to her class, trying to hold down her panic, but no luck came as she couldn't find the head office or any staff members around. Hinata knew her schedule by heart, she studied it of course, but finding the rooms in this school seems nearly impossible. None of the classes were numbered very well, and it was already 10 minutes into class, she was going to die.

It wasn't until five more minutes later that she found another person down the sleek and tidy halls. "Excuse me!" Hinata yelled towards the other person. The person was male, and he had black hair that looked like a lot of product was placed in it, but closer examination shows it's just gravity-defying. The boy didn't seem to notice Hinata so she politely asked again, "Excuse me, can you help me?"

The boy looked down at her, his heavy dark gaze upon her, "Yes? Can I help you?" He spoke politely, but his tone was in annoyance, so being polite must be an old habit. "Yes well, um, you see I'm a new student here, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm heading." Hinata smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. The boy hummed before responding, "Alright, do you know your schedule at least?" She nodded, "Yes, and I know the room numbers by heart as well, but I just don't know how this schools number system quite works." She mumbled the last bit, trying her hardest to not seem too much of a _freak_. The boy smirked slightly in an almost amused sort of way, "Okay, so what classes _**do**_ you have then?"

Hinata scrambled to gather her thoughts before blurting out, "W-well first period is History, then English Studies, Math, Gym, and Science. M-my electives I was able to find of the first floor." The boy nodded at her, "Yeah, electives are all in one area, and you'll find the gym down there too. English and Math are down this right hall, and your Science and History classes should be down the opposite side. This school doesn't really go numbers, it goes by subjects. Keep that in mind, 'right?" Hinata bowed, smiling gratefully, "Thank you so much." "No prob'. So who's your history teacher?"

Hinata thought for a moment, and then remembered, "Kakashi-sensei." The boy looked amused again, "What a coincidence, I have him also for first, that's actually why I'm out here." Hinata gave him a questioning look, "Sensei is normally late, so I come out here before heading into class, and it's always the same amount of time so I never worry." Hinata nodded in response, "He's usually 20 minutes late? That's more than half the period!" The boy nodded, "Just how he is." "So Sensei won't notice that I was late?" The boy shook his head, "I doubt it, but we should head inside just in case, you know?" Hinata nodded once more, "You're right." They went down the hall, and made their way into the class just before the teacher appeared through the door.

The boy and Hinata sat beside one another, she didn't know anyone and she was a little socially awkward in first impressions. "My names Sasuke Uchiha by the way," He extended his hand towards hers, and she took it in a firm grasp. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." He smiled at her, a genuine one and not a slight smirk, "The pleasure is mine Hinata-san."

They let go of each other's hands soon after, and sat back as they listened to their teacher discuss different historical events. The class soon ended, and every student fled the room as soon as they grabbed their books. Hinata didn't have much so she was the few first to get out. She didn't expect Sasuke to grab her should though as soon as she made her way down the halls. Hinata jumped but released who it was, "Ah Sasuke-san, need something?" "That should be my line; I just wanted to know if you'll need help to your next class?" Hinata shook her head, "None at all. Thank you, hope we have more classes."

She waved her hand slightly as she headed further in the opposite direction than Sasuke. It didn't take her much time to find her next class since Sasuke told her. When she walked in she noticed that every desk was filled, besides one next to a red haired boy. She sat down next to him, and it must have surprised him since he flinched slightly. "Alright class, let's go over today's lesion. English readings are Hamlet, and possibly The Black Cat. Be prepared!" Hinata listened carefully as Kurenai-sensei spoke fluent English with ease. Hinata enjoyed all types of foreign languages, and English was in her top five.

The red haired boy besides her kept glancing at her, almost like a glare that lasted for a few seconds at a time. Hinata tried to ignore it but it was slightly difficult. Once the class ended and everyone was bolting Hinata thought she could ask the red haired boy about his glaring. He almost dashed out of the room before Hinata could ask him anything, but she was quick enough to grab his hand and make him freeze. He looked at her, glaring at her but also shell-shocked.

Hinata stumbled to find her words, not knowing how to be polite about this, "Um, excuse me for being rude but were you glaring at me by any chance? I mean, I don't really know you so I can't find a reason for you to hate me. Not that I don't think you can have probable case, but- Never mind, I must have been thinking it. Just nervous I guess, sorry for the interruption."

The boy kept his mouth shut throughout this. He was quite surprised that she could ramble on for so long, or be so polite whilst confronting someone. Their hands were released from another awhile ago, so it made it easier for Hinata to clutch her books with both hands while the boy began to speak. She knew she made a complete total fool of herself! "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just not used to people being near me, or speaking to me as an equal. It won't happen again, I promise not to disrupt you either again."

Hinata's eyes widened, "N-no! No, no, you aren't any trouble! I just thought I might have acted _funny_, or _weird_. Sorry to make a mountain out of a moll hill. I'm Hinata Hyuuga by the way. Nice to meet you." The boy looked at the hand that was extended towards him; he took it slowly then shook. "I'm Gaara; it's also nice to meet you." His voice was heavy, and stayed in one tone. Never getting emotional, but Hinata didn't mind.

Hinata let go of his hand, smiling still and heading out of class finally. Gaara stayed close, it was slightly in Hinata's personal bubble, but she tried not to mind it. "So Gaara-san, what class do you have next, hmm?" She looked up, a curious look on her face. Gaara glanced down at her slightly, but went back to looking straight ahead. "I have Math with Jiraiya-Sensei. And you?" Hinata beamed, "Really? That's great! I also have that class! We should head down there together, sound good yeah?" Gaara looked down at Hinata and her childish smile on her face. "I suppose it won't hurt." She brightened up, if that were possible, even more. "Great!" Her face was lifted high and she smiled that glowed with happiness.

It took less than a few minutes to get to their class, and when Hinata hurried after Gaara for a seat she walked into Sasuke. When she fell back onto her bum she groaned, "Sorry." She apologized as she came back up to her feet. "No problem. Need help?" She looked up to see Sasuke smirking just slightly with one hand on his hip. She shook her head, "N-no thank you! I got it," she said as she picked up her belongings and walked past him. Sasuke looked at her then shrugged, he sat on the left side of Gaara and began speaking with him. Hinata looked at the two as she went to side besides Gaara. "M-mind of I side here… Gaara-san?" Her voice was small, but she still had a strong smile on it. He made a motion with his hand to suggest her to sit, and she did in one fast motion.

Sasuke looked at the two then leaded into Gaara's face whispering in his ear, "You know her?" Gaara gave a side glance and shook his head, "No, but I think I've slightly befriended her on accident." Sasuke eyed him, giving him a weird facial expression. "Really? But you don't talk to anyone besides me, and Naruto." Gaara shrugged, slightly bumping Hinata on the shoulder. She flicked, and then apologized for no reason. "But like you and Naruto, she's easy to talk to." Sasuke nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, and since she has no friends yet, do you want to invite her for lunch, just this once?" Gaara cocked his head, but shrugged, "Sure."

Sasuke nodded, just noticing that the teacher had been discussing material that was useless to the entire class. He looked at the teacher, before shifting his gaze back to Hinata then Gaara. He didn't have many friends, so having made a new one actually made him feel slightly happy—like he'd ever admit it though.

Lunch soon came after that class ended, which didn't seem that long for the trio. Hinata accepted the offer to eat lunch with them; she beamed at the idea (considering she would have no one else to ask). They went to the rooftop, knowing no one else besides their friends were there. Hinata sat between Gaara and Sasuke, out of fright from the other four boys also present. Sasuke and Gaara sat slightly far from the others, even though they knew one another, but Sasuke and Gaara were only friends with one of the four. Hinata opened her bento neatly, careful to not wrinkle the napkin that wrapped it safely. She was about to eat, but with all four boys eyes on her it made it slightly uncomfortable.

Sasuke saw her act frigid, and when he looked up he saw the other guys looking at her with curiosity in their eyes. He sighed, "She's a new student, and we asked if she'd like to sit with us for today for lunch. Problem?" The other boys jumped up, obviously out of embarrassment. They shook their heads then went back to eating. Gaara gave a slight smile, and went back to eating his beef bun. The group talked for most of the lunch after that. Hinata got to know all of them, and they all seemed to enjoy her company too. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji seemed to easily joke with her, and were shocked that Sasuke and Gaara were actually able to make friends. Hinata also enjoyed talking to Naruto, he kept smiling at her, giving her a boost of hope that the school year will go well. She couldn't help but get nervous around him, his enthusiasm was too much, and his shouting just made him seem braver.

She smiled towards the boys as they all yelled, complained, and made noise during the lunch hour. Kiba asked just as Hinata finished her food, "Hey do you want to hang again tomorrow during lunch? I know Sasuke said only today, but come on!" Kiba exclaimed the last part, as if his point was obvious. "She's so much cooler than the other girls here! She should be a part of the gang from now on!" He grinned wide and took a bite out of his fish bun.

The other guys agreed, "Yeah!" Hinata smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks, her voice was soft and her eyes looked glassy, "Th-thank you all so much!" She wailed as she brushed her building tears away. She laughed at her own emotional show and that invited the rest of the group to laugh, aside from Gaara and Sasuke who had been sitting silently beside her. They both looked down at her small frame and smiled slightly. Hinata looked up at the two, taking in their gaze, "O-oh, and I have to thank you too Gaara-san, and Sasuke-san!" She turned her body more to face them more properly, "I want us to b-be friends, and I promise t-to always be good!" She blushed while slightly yelling this promise out, but with a squeak tone to it.

She placed her hands on her lap, and looked deep into both of their eyes, "Would that be okay?" Her eyes begged, and her voice was so soft. Sasuke looked at her, searching for something in her eyes, and it looked like her was relieved when he didn't find _it_. Gaara just stared blankly at her, he felt like he had just been confessed to. But he shook that thought off right as he thought of it. Then there was a moment when Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other. But then their gaze went back to Hinata who still was awaiting their answer. "Okay, let's be friends Hinata-san," they both said in sync. Hinata beamed, a huge smile plastered on her face. She felt the urge to huge them, but she knew that would invade their space.

"So," Hinata spoke up as she turned back to face the rest of the group, "Are you all third years?" They all nodded and Kiba said, "Yeah we are, but different class's unfortunately." Hinata nodded in understanding, "What classes are you all in then?" Kiba grinned, "I'm in class 3, Naruto and Choji are in class 4, and since Shikamaru is such a genius he's in class 1!" Hinata widened her eyes as she turned to Shikamaru that was lying on his back but craned his neck to look at the others. "Wow, that's so amazing! But I didn't notice you in my classes Shikamaru-san?" Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulder slightly, I attend some classes, and other times don't." Gaara softly commented under his breath, "It's a wonder how he stays top of his class." Hinata looked even more amazed, "You're even top of the class? Then can I ask you something Shikamaru-san?" "Sure, but I also gotta ask you somethin'." She nodded her head, "Anything!" Shikamaru sat up, grunting in the process, "Call me but 'kun' not 'san', sounds way too formal, and since I'm not a person of higher rakes in any sort or a woman, it'd seem better." "Mhmm," she nodded again, "I understand! And I wanted to ask, if you could tutor me when I need it? I promise not to ask too often, or bug you too much, it's just in case I might need a little help later on?" Shikamaru looked up in thought, contemplating the idea, but shrugged. "Can't see the harm in it, okay."

Hinata cheered and as she did the lunch bell run, class was going to begin again. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she sat up and walked with Gaara and Sasuke. They all had the same class again, which made it easier for her to find a seat. The rest of the day seemed to go on easier, and Hinata made a few more friends. But not many, since Gaara and Sasuke seemed to want to take up her attention most of the time.

End of Chapter 1!

Hoped you liked it, and I'll try to get the next part up. Sorry for any mistakes grammatically, tried my best to revise.


End file.
